godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla: King of the Monsters/@comment-31797534-20180722135514
Heres what could likley happen in the film: Main character is an ex Monarch scientist whose son died in the San Francisco battle in the first movie. He had falling out with his wife, who's also a Monarch scientist, because she's still sympathetic to the titans despite what happened. He left the organization and her to raise their daughter on her own. Movie opens with the ex wife and her kid at the base that's studying the egg of Mothra. Mothra awakens and starts freaking out. The ex wife uses the opportunity to use an machine she's been working called the Orca that sends out frequencies the titans respond. She successfully uses it clam baby Mothra. Then the Eco territories show up, kidnap the ex wife and kid along with their machine. Mothra escapes in the confusion and goes a into a cocoon in a waterfall. Monarch reaches out to the main character, since he helped his ex wife build Orca and can track the frequencies they use. He doesn't get along with the Monarch characters since they all have boners for the titans. He's able tell that the Eco terrorists are headed to Antarctica. The Eco terrorists are lead by an ex British special forces guy who grew to resent humanity after all the wars he's been in. A team is sent to take out the terrorists and rescue the ex wife and the kid. The main guy sneaks into the base himself. He finds his family, but they don't wanna go. The ex wife activates Orca and awkeans Ghidorah. Both human groups barely escape while Ghidorah goes on a rampage. Back at Monarch, everyone is confused as to why the ex wife freed Ghidorah. They get a broadcast from the bitch herself and she explains that she was working for the terrorists the whole time. She explains that they want to free the titans so they can stop humanity from fucking the planet and let nature control itself again. Main guy and the bitch argue for a bit and she reveals that she raised the kid to believe the same nonsense They let a newly born Mothra escape while getting a machine that the monsters talk to, Eco terrorists go to Mexico to unleash another titian. It's Rodan, who's fire based now for some reason. Both Godzilla and Ghidorah show up. Godzilla and Rodan fight for a bit, but before Godzilla can kill him, Ghidorah starts attacking Godzilla. Godzilla manges to bite off one of his heads. The military shoots an experimental weapon called an Oxygen Destroyer at them. Godzilla seemingly dies, but Ghidorah not only survives but reveals that he can completely regenerate his head. Ghidorah screams and causes all the titans on earth to go on a rampage, Rodan becomes his bitch. Monarch finds out Godzilla is still alive because Mothra sends signals at him (their ancestors worked together all time) and so Monarch plans to revive him with nukes. Due to what Godzilla is and all, the only way to do it is to manually detonate it at his face. Asian guy from the first movie does it, dies in the process. Godzilla is now supercharged, which is what the op is depicting. The titans are drawn to Boston where the final battle takes place. Mothra, Godzilla, and the military all work together to stop Ghidorah. Mothra brutally wounds Rodan with a stringer it's revealed to have. Ghidorah kills Mothra. Godzilla uses atomic aura blasts to melt away most of Ghidorah and then eats him alive. Ghidorah's is trying to get him out of his mouth, but Godzilla uses atomic breath, killing him for good. The other titans show up be and see Godzilla as the alpha titan and literally bow to him. . In the after credits, the British guy buys what is supposed to be a newly born Destroyah from some fishermen. Then after that we get another scene with the goverment getting all butthurt about the monsters and gets ideas from skull island due to Kong living there, so they decided to summon a group to the island to get Kongs attetion. THE FUCKIN END!!!!! ( Note, this is a theroy, so take it with a gran of salt ok)